


Белое-белый

by Anonymous



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Angst, Fear of Death, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Сотри мои слезы, обними –Я иду туда, где выход.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Немного Нервно – Я Выйду из Тела.

Всё оказалось простым. Гораздо проще, чем показывали в фильмах, чем рассказывали в книгах: не было ни пробегающей перед глазами жизни, ни предсмертных слов, проговорённых в уже мёртвом состоянии, — ничего, кроме крови, булькающей в горле, и одиноко блестящей мысли: «Неужели батарейка — действительно достойная тема для последней фразы в моей жизни?»

Я умер. Просто чувствуя, как кровь выливается из дыры в груди, и не видя ничего, кроме белых пятен над головой.

Мне даже не сразу удалось понять, что это потолок. Почему-то казалось… Светлое небо, почти молочного цвета, даже слышался шум с улицы — наверное, хрипы в груди я воспринял как шум машин с шоссе.

Я даже толком не думал, скорее, чувствовал тем куском мяса, которое всё ещё пыталось биться: я выйду из тела и растворюсь в этом молоке наверху, будь оно небом, потолком или пустотой. По лицу, кажется, катились слёзы: боль сжигала изнутри, но какая разница, если я уже мёртв?

Жизнь утекала быстро и ощутимо, отдаваясь равнодушной потерей чувствительности в пальцах. Я почти не понимал, почему ещё сквозит осознание действительности; мысли одна за другой ранеными пичужками падали, исчезали за горизонтом. В голове оставался лишь звук текущей крови и чей-то голос, почти неуловимый, почти несуществующий. Уже за той гранью, которую я перешёл — переплыл в потоках багряной жидкости.

Кто-то нестерпимо горячими пальцами касался кожи (того, что от неё осталось) груди, неприятно-болезненно трогал кости холодными инструментами. Нос был наполнен запахом дыма и крови; мне казалось, я дышал этим зловонным воздухом так долго, что всё остальное, всё, что было раньше, было всего лишь моими фантазиями, которые тоже становились всё более смутными. Кажется, именно тогда я понял, что такое эта чёртова бесконечность.

«Ты мог бы спасти…» — шёпот пришёл будто отовсюду, и на обдумывание, кто был его владельцем, не было ни сил, ни возможности. Только боль дрожащих губ напоминала, что жизнь ещё оставалась — чуть-чуть, недостаточно, чтобы соображать хоть что-нибудь… Только несколько слов девятым валом нахлынули на голову, смывая остатки здравомыслия и оставляя в окончательном одиночестве:

«Но меня взорвало раньше».

Умирать просто. Проще, чем казалось. Только слёзы, затекающие в уши и в спутанные, слипшиеся от крови волосы, были излишними; но какая разница, зачем, почему надо пытаться казаться сильным, когда от твоей силы уже нет проку ни тебе, ни кому-нибудь ещё? И я плакал, едва ли не скулил от сжирающей тело боли — скулил бы, если бы хватало воздуха, если бы меня хватало на сокращения связок.

Я только дышал — громко, судорожно, пытаясь не захлебнуться собственной кровью. И чувствовал, как кто-то пытается мне помочь, и мне на краткий миг стало действительно легче — всего лишь иллюзия умирающего сознания…

Белое небо – нет, желтоватый потолок, всего лишь потолок — сменилось неясным пятном, и сердце, едва не остановившись окончательно, сделало ещё один, тяжёлый, будто жадный удар: «Джим».

Сотри мои слёзы, пусть в гриме силы и нет больше никакого смысла; ты ведь знаешь, что со мной, ты ведь всё знаешь…

Я понял, что из шеи хлещет кровь, и что он пытается её остановить, прижимая что-то к ране; наверное, это должно было помочь. Но не помогало. На эмоции не оставалось сил.

Пальцы у него, кажется, становились всё горячее. Или это просто я отдавал всё тепло смрадной луже под своим телом, поэтому был таким холодным. Да, наверное, так, потому что быть таким обжигающим просто невозможно — человек бы расплавился…

Мысль кольнула разум сломанной иглой и тут же исчезла, как только огрубевшие пальцы перестали калёным железом прожигать кожу лица. «Спасибо, брат».

Он ведь знает, что делает, правда? Он ведь не даст умереть, он ведь Джим, он ведь… Белое сияние белого потолка выглядело насмешкой: нет, не спасёт, позволит провалиться ввысь, потому что пролито слишком много крови, вокруг слишком много боли, слишком много слов не сказано было тогда, когда было нужно.

Сердце, наверное, было видно сквозь разорванное мясо и осколки костей; наверное, было заметно, было слышно, с каким усилием оно бьётся, как отдаётся по телу каждый удар. Я ничего не чувствовал, слух вытекал из тела вместе с кровью, а глаза видели лишь неприятно-яркое небо над головой… не небо. Потолок.

Я почти представлял, как брат пытается как-то мне помочь, разрезая остатки мяса, которые умудрились остаться целыми, вынимая едва ли не пальцами кости, сшивая и пуская кровь. Как будто у меня она ещё есть…

Наверное, в другое время я бы рассмеялся этому: два брата, лежащие в родной крови, — это ведь странно, да? Но времени у меня не было — утекало, как сквозь пальцы, я почти ощущал, как оно тяжёлыми каплями падает вниз.

И Джим тоже — я это просто знал. Даже общая боль, даже общие мысли в луже общей крови, это ведь так абсурдно, так парадоксально, так не должно было быть, почему же всё пошло не так?!

Я мог бы взорвать весь мир, но меня взорвало раньше.

Сердце забилось отчаяннее, беспомощнее, и это движение не спрятать под маской равнодушие и усмешки. Вот оно, сердце, его можно взять в руки — истекающее багровой жижей, пытающееся сокращаться, но всё медленнее и невозвратнее.

Мы с тобой рядом, Джим. Мы с тобой всё ещё рядом, и если бы я мог пошевелить леденеющими руками, я бы вцепился в твой жилет, пытаясь найти твоё сердце, хоть вену, хоть что-нибудь просто чтобы убедиться, что ты боишься так же, как я. Ведь мы же с тобой всегда так, да? Связаны.

Если бы ты мог меня вытащить, мы бы смогли кого-нибудь спасти. Я бы вытаскивал людей из петель, ты бы доставал из них пули и зашивал раны, и я бы подшучивал над тобой, ангелом с нимбом и скальпелем наперевес… но этого не будет.

Уже никогда.

Мысли казались клочками бумаги, которые растворялись в разлитой повсюду крови; невидимые чернила смывались жидкостью, и вокруг оставалась только белизна сверху, в которую нужно было упасть, позволить отдаться ей. Так проще. И больше не придётся плакать от осознания, что ты ничего не можешь сделать, не можешь даже открыть рот, чтобы утешить, помочь, чтобы хотя бы попробовать отшутиться, как герои в фильмах.

Да только я не в фильме.

И Джим не всесилен.

С белых небес закапал редкий дождь, горячий и горький.

Не плачь, пожалуйста. Смерть — это совсем просто, оно того не стоит, просто позволь мне сдохнуть, а не пытаться различить тебя в неярких пятнах вокруг. Сотри слёзы со щёк, если тебе непривычно, обними меня на прощание — и я…

Уйду. Тихо и незаметно. Ты даже не сумеешь понять, что я ушёл.

Пожалуйста. Я ведь знаю, что делаю, поверь мне — один раз, хорошо? Последний, я больше не попрошу.

_Но он ведь знает, что делает —_

Я выйду из тела, а ты не плачь, ладно?

_мой бог._


End file.
